ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Frío
Frío(En España: "Gélido") es un Necrofriggian del planeta Kylmyys,Su primera aparición en la serie fue en el episodio La Gran Hazaña de Kevin, es uno de los aliens iniciales de Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena. Etimología Su nombre en inglés (Big Chill) se debe a que Big es grande y Chill es resfriado o gelidez así que su nombre bien traducido sería Gran Gelidez, Gran Resfriado o Gran Escalofrío. Su nombre en español latino (Frío) se debe a que es un alien con aliento frío y apariencia fría. Su nombre en español (Gélido) se debe a que su aliento es gélido de gelidez. Se basa en *Insectoide porque ambos son insectos voladores con alas como las formas de vida terrestres y por poder volar. *Fantasmático por la capacidad de la intangibilidad e invisibilidad, la levitación sin usar sus alas, logran dominar la personalidad de Ben, tener personalidad fantasmal y básicamente ser un fantasma. *Articguana por la capacidad de congelación (Aunque Fuego resfriado también pudo hacer esto). *XLR8 por la marca de la cara y el color de su cuerpo. *Fuego por su resistencia al calor y a las altas temperaturas (no se quema) solo que no es un alien basado en el calor ni el fuego. Apariciones de Frio Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena #La Gran Hazaña de Kevin (Primera Aparición) #Un Encuentro con el Abuelo #Unos Nuevos Plomeros #A Solas con el Enemigo #Buena Copia, Mala Copia (Por Ben y Albedo) #El Baile de Gwen (Como Alien Protagonista) #Proyectado #Ayudando al Enemigo #La Venganza de Vilgax. #Infierno #El Pueblo del Oro #Sin una Mano. #El Intercambio #En Orbita y Más Allá #La Batalla Final Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena #Duplicado #La Familia es Primero #Videojuegos #Escapando de Aggregor #Un Peligro Tóxico #Ultimate Aggregor #Map Of Infinity #Deep #Absolute Power Crías de Frío En el episodio "El baile de Gwen", Frío toma el control de la personalidad de Ben (similar a lo que le ocurrió a Ben con Fantasmático y Eon) Solo que el no tiene la intención de escapar del Omnitrix. Se descubre que Frío es Hermafrodita y digiere el metal para hacerles un cómodo nido a sus hijos para que nazcan. sus crias son idénticas a el, solo que mas pequeñas, su cabeza es mas redonda sus ojos y boca son mas grandes, y sus alas son muy pequeñas como para formar una túnica, Cuando nacieron sus hijos ellos se dirigieron al espacio donde hace frío y se alimentan de plasma solar. Estas crías se supone que en 80 años volverán a ver a Ben. Son 14 hijos. Son llamados: Pequeños Frios Invasión Alienígena thumb|216px|Frio en Ben 10: Invasion AlinígenaFrío aparece en la película Live Action Ben 10: Invasión Alienígena, fue utilizado por Ben para combatir contra los nanochips y fue la primera transformación en la película. Se ve mas real y con una apariencia esquelética, un poco mas delgado. Ben 10 Supremacía Alinígena Frío regresa en Supremacía Alinígena, como original, el Superomnitrix lo evoluciona convirtiéndolo en un alien parecido, el se distingue de Frío Supremo porque el usa una capa roja y el color de su piel es rojo además de eso tiene aparencia de fuego cuando esta en modo supremo. Videojuegos Frío aparece en los videojuegos Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena: El Juego como alien adicional también en el videojuego Ben 10 Fuerza Alinígena: Vilgax Ataca como alien inicial y adicional y además de aparecer en su caratula luchando con Vilgax, en Ben 10: Alien Force The Rise of the Hex como alien adicional y proximadamente en Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction con su forma normal y suprema. Transformación thumb|left|265px Su transformación es corta, los pies de Ben se alargan y se forman 3 garras hasta formar los de Frío, sus ojos cambian y por último dice su propio nombre Frío Negativo (Albedo) Albedo lo utiliza en el episodio Buena copia, mala copia para atacar a Los Caballeros Eternos y a Ben Tennyson, tiene los ojos y el Omnitrix igual que Ben. La versión negativa de Frio tienen los ojos y el símbolo del Omnitrix de color rojo y Albedo lo utiliza en el videojuego Ben 10 Fuerza Alinígena Vilgax Ataca. Ventajas y Desventajas Habilidades *Intangibilidad. *Fuerza sobrehumana *Puede volar. *Puede congelar con su aliento, al traspasar a un oponente con el tacto *Puede lanzar rayos congeladores de sus manos *A pesar de que sus habilidades tienen afinidad para congelar puede soportar fácilmente niveles de calor extremos *Incluso puede ingerir metales al rojo vivo. También puede digerir lava *Puede sobrevivir en el vacío espacial. *Puede levitar sin abrir sus alas. *No necesita respirar, ya que sus crías sobreviven en el espacio sin aire. *Puede respirar bajo el agua. Debilidades *Puede ser abatido con tecnología sofisticada, como redes especiales, impiden todas sus habilidades excepto congelar. *Este monstruo alienígena es especialmente débil a la electricidad. *Aún en su forma "invisible e intangible", Vilgax lo vio y lo apretó(esto se debe a el guante de Vilgax es de alta tecnología). *Si este alienígena tiene crías y el limitante termina su ciclo, el Omnitrix transformará involuntariamente a su usuario en este alien para que cumpla el ciclo de paternidad. Fusion Fall El no aparece en Fusion Fall como un personaje pero si como unas alas, una pistola, un vehículo y una Bubblehead o máscara.Además hay un set completo de la especie Necrofriggian, incluyendo torso, máscara, piernas, zapatos, una máscara y unas alas de esta especie.Además este set completo viene con un ítem secreto que es la cabeza de Ultimate Aggreggor. Galería Archivo:Big_Chill_Bubblehead-1-.png Archivo:Bigchillwings-1-.png Archivo:Chill_Caster-1-.png Archivo:Big_Chill_Glider-1-.png 200px-Frio-Omnitrix.jpg Curiosidades *Este es el único alien que, cuando él se cubre con su capa, no se le ve el Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. *Ben no uso este alien de día en la Primera y Segunda temporada de fuerza Alinígena (solo en "A solas con el enemigo" aunque fue en otro planeta) hasta en la Tercera temporada. *Se creía que este alien no podía abrir la boca, pero en el episodio El baile de Gwen, lo hace, y en Ben 10: Invasión Alienígena, habla moviendo los labios. *Es junto con Cannonbolt y Humongousaurio, los únicos aliens que en su forma suprema no cambian de forma, solo que a este le aparece una máscara y cambia de color. *En el episodio Sin una mano, se descubre que puede disparar un rayo congelante de sus manos. *Frío tiene los ojos en 2 tonos de color verde. *En el episodio El baile de Gwen se descubre su especie y que se reproduce cada 80 años además no necesita ser macho o hembra para dar a luz debido a que es hermafrodita. *Es el segundo alien de Ben que puede estar en tierra, aire y agua (después de Jetray). *En la introducción de la serie es el único que se muestra el y su holograma a un lado *Frío se parece a una polilla con las alas abiertas *Frío esta inspirado en el Escarabajo Azul de Batman:El Valiente *Se parece al espíritu da la Navidad Futura por sus manos, algo en su cara y tener una capa. *tiene una voz tenebrosa por ser un Alinígena de por decirlo así tipo fatasma *es el segundo mas usado por Ben *El puede controlar la personalidad igual que Fantasmatico y Amfibio curiosamente los 3 pueden ser intangibles e invisbles Estadísticas Fuerza: 5/10 Velocidad: '''7/10 '''Inteligencia: 7/10 Resistencia: '10/10 (Intangibilidad) 3/10 (Solído). '''Agilidad: '''7/10 '''Habilidad: '''7/10 'Galería de Imágenes Archivo:Chill02fi6-1-.jpg|Frío ben-10-alien-force-vilgax-attacks-arte-003.jpg|Frio en el videojuego ben 10 ultimate alien cosmic destruccion Archivo:Bigchill.jpg|Frío levitando frio ua.jpg|Frio en el intro de ben 10 supremacia Alinígena Alienswarm29.jpg|Frío en Ben 10 Invasión Alienígena Frio Opening.JPG|Frío en el intro de Ben 10:Fuerza Alinígena Archivo:Bigchill2.jpg|Frío volando 11180921081.jpg legobigchill.jpg|Lego Big Chill big chill bobblehead.jpg Ben apunto de accionar a Frio.jpg|Ben con el holograma de Frío frio vil at.JPG|Frío Vilgax Attacks Mano de gelido.jpg bigchill1.jpg|Frío Gelido.jpg Too Hot To Handle 167.jpg Too Hot To Handle 152.jpg Too Hot To Handle 148.jpg Big Chill_(Wallpaper).jpg|Wallpaper de Frio Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h40m30s219.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-22h30m11s54.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-22h30m00s200.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h40m13s55.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h39m54s122.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h39m47s55.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h39m39s228.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h39m34s174.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h39m32s158.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h39m28s108.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h39m25s76.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-22h29m54s139.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h39m20s37.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h40m54s210.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h40m06s168.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h40m26s171.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h40m58s249.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h41m25s8.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h41m33s85.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h46m01s197.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h46m47s158.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h46m45s135.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h46m59s7.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-13h47m04s69.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-22h30m54s219.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-22h31m12s161.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-22h31m39s162.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-24-22h31m58s106.png Big chill UA.JPG BigChill.jpg 200px-Frio-Omnitrix.jpg|Holograma de Frio l_03999382.jpg|Caja Frio Lego U A episode 10 and 11.png RescueMission2.jpg RescueMission1.jpg frio en la web de ua de e.u.jpg|Frio en la pagina de Ultimate Alien de Estados Unidos (Hay un boton que dice ´´Go Ultimate´´ y se convierte en Supremo) Frio TKO.jpg|Frio en el juego de TKO Big Chill!!.jpg|Cara de Frio Frio (alas abiertas).png|Su supremo 148px-Transformacion.jpg|Frío apunto de transformarse en Frío supremo Frio_wallpaper.jpg 04.png Frio 2.jpg llokj.jpg|Lego de frio con juguete de vicor validus 3- Lego Ben10 8519 Big Chill Foto.jpg lego-ben-10-alien-force-playsets-big-chill-8519_200x200.jpg 3- Lego Ben10 8519 Big Chill Caja.jpg Big Frio Chill.jpg Big Frio.jpg Las 2 formas de frio.png|las 2 formas (heroe y supremo) Imagen033.jpg Frio Alas.png|Frio Alas Abiertas Frio ojos reales.png|Frio Frio Sin Una Mano.png|Frio Sin Una Mano Frio Albedo Alas.png|Frio Alas Abiertas Negativo (Albedo) Frio Albedo.png|Frio Negativo (Albedo) Frio-Holograma.png Frio Alas Intangible.PNG|Frio Alas Abiertas Intangible UltimateBigChill.jpg|Frio Supremo en Ben 10 Invasión Alienígena Bigchill or jetray-1-.gif Frio Alas.PNG Big chill by illuminate01-d28bb8u-1-.JPG Forma suprema *FríoFrío Supremo Categoría:Aliens del Omnitrix Categoría:Aliens de Ben 10: Fuerza Alinígena Categoría:Aliens del Ultimatrix Categoría:Aliens de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Aliens Humanoides Categoría:Aliens Categoría:Aliens Bipedos Categoría:Aliens de Ben Categoría:Aliens con Ultimate Categoría:Aliens que tienen un Item en Fusion Fall Categoría:Aliens Resistentes Categoría:Aliens que aparecen en peliculas Categoría:Aliens Desbloqueados Categoría:Aliens Fantasmales Categoría:Aliens de color azul Categoría:Aliens de color negro Categoría:Aliens congelantes Categoría:Aliens de videojuegos. Categoría:Especies del Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Categoría:Especies del Super Omnitrix Categoría:Especies del Omnitrix Categoría:Especies del Ultimatrix